Be Careful What You Wish For
by NatesMama
Summary: Brennan and Booth are keeping a secret from most of the Squint Squad and Brennan's family. What happens when everyone finds out their relationship has changed dramatically?
1. The Game is Afoot

Be Careful What You Wish For

"Holy shit!"

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth stared at his computer screen in complete shock. He rubbed his eyes, blinked, and then read the headline again.

**NYT BESTSELLING AUTHOR TEMPERANCE BRENNAN GETTING MARRIED!**

_**By Staci Mitchelson**_

_**Post Beat Writer**_

_**Thanks to an anonymous tip from "a close, personal friend" of author and world renowned forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan, The Post has learned that the author and her long-time partner (and rumored inspiration for her popular Andy Lister character), FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, have finally decided to make it official and tie the knot. The source claims that Dr. Brennan gave Special Agent Booth a hard time about the idea of marriage, but that he was finally able to "help her catch up to her own reality" and convinced her to make it official. **_

_**Time and place for the nuptials has not been revealed, but the unnamed source promised they would be happy to provide pictures and gossip about the ceremony. **_

Booth sat in his chair, unable to move a muscle. He thought the article was mildly amusing, but he knew that Bones would probably blow a gasket. Even if the misinformation was in a tabloid newspaper. He was thrilled to sit back and wait for the fallout, because if he were around when she found out, he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

_Meanwhile, at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab…_

"ANGELA PEARLY GATES MONTENEGRO!!! Get in here right this damn minute!!!"

The scream that emanated from Dr. Temperance Brennan's office was rafter-shaking. Jack Hodgins, sitting at his station on the platform, ducked reflexively and thanked whatever deity was listening that he wasn't on the receiving end of that bellowing screech.

Angela poked her head into Brennan's office, watching her warily as she paced back and forth, waving the current issue of The Post in her hand and muttering to herself. When she finally stopped, she saw her former friend cowering in the doorway.

"Angela!! What in the hell were you thinking?" Brennan yelled. "You've done some really stupid things in your life, but this one absolutely takes the cake!!" She stood in front of Angela, chest heaving and flushed with anger.

"What on earth are you talking about, Bren?" Angela decided that absolute denial was probably the best policy at this stage.

"Oh, for God's sake! "_help her catch up to her own reality'"_? Do you honestly believe that I don't remember you saying that to me? I am a genius, Angela! I am not a blubbering moron!" Brennan was ready to punch something, and if Angela didn't explain herself and soon, she was going to be the intended target.

"Alright, alright." Angela sighed. "I confess. Look, Staci is a friend of mine, and we went out the other night, had a little too much 'glug-glug whoo-hoo' and this idea just…sort of…came out of my mouth before I could stop it."

"What idea, Angela?!?"

Blanching, Angela realized that her plan was not going to cone to fruition. She shouldn't have been surprised, alcohol-soaked scheming rarely worked out. "The plan to get you and Booth to finally admit your feelings for each other." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"What was that, Angela?"

Brennan and Angela both turned to look at where the question had come from. "Booth!" Angela breathed. "Oh, boy…"

Standing in Brennan's doorway and waving the newspaper in her face, Booth smirked. "I should have known you were behind this, Ang. What could you have been thinking?"

Angela glanced from Booth to Brennan and back again. Neither partner was looking at the other. "Guys, listen. I am sorry that I got drunk and played a really stupid gag. Honestly, I never thought that Staci would take me seriously. It was a joke!" Angela fervently prayed that they bought her story before they killed her. At least then she could die with absolution.

Booth finally spared Brennan a glance. To anyone else, she looked absolutely pissed. But when he caught her eye, she winked.

"Angela, you need to call your friend and have her print a retraction. My publicist has already fielded over 60 calls from real media outlets trying to confirm. It's getting ridiculous." Brennan sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that morning. "I mean, who really cares about celebrities lives like that? And let's just ignore the fact that even if Booth and I were getting married-which we are not-I certainly wouldn't announce it in a trashy paper like The Post!"

Angela felt like she was getting a reprieve from a firing squad. "I promise, Brennan. I'll call Staci right now and make this right." She looked to Booth and Brennan, a chagrined look on her face. "I really am sorry about the whole thing. Nothing like this will ever happen again."

The partners watched Angela slink out of the office with matching stern looks on their faces. "I almost feel bad for her." Booth said, smiling at Brennan.

"Almost feel bad for whom?" Cam asked, suddenly appearing from the hallway.

"Angela. Bones scared the bejeezus out of her about another one of her schemes backfiring."

"Oh, Booth…I was nicer to her than she deserved." Brennan shook her head and turned to go back to her desk. "Is there something you needed, Cam?"

"Yes, actually." Cam replied, pulling Booth into the office and closing the door behind him. "There are two places on the paperwork you submitted for your, um…status change, that need to be completed."

Brennan took the papers from Cam, scanning them quickly. "Oh. How important is it that this be completed today? I am still a little unclear on the legalities of the name change question."

"I can probably answer that for you, Brennan." Cam said, pointing to the line in question. "I can tell you that when Dr. Sawyer in paleontology got married last year, she legally changed her name but was able to use her given name professionally. Anything you put here will have to be whatever you've chosen to go by legally, because it will be on your checks or deposits from the Jeffersonian."

"Well, I filed the name change with Social Security last week, so that is my legal name as of right now. I suppose that will be what I need to file on the paperwork, then." Brennan scanned the papers again. "And what is this one? My benefits? Oh, I meant to change that from my dad to Booth and the minimum cash benefit goes to Parker in a trust. I thought I did that already."

Booth grinned and brushed a strand of hair from Brennan's face. "Bones, you've had a lot on your mind this past month. A little slip can be forgiven."

"Well, if _someone_ would let me get a full night's rest, I probably would have remembered all this." Brennan rolled her eyes back at him, and then grinned mischievously. "I blame my lack of focus on you. Husband." She then did the most un-Brennan-like thing she'd ever done in Cam's presence, and stuck her tongue out at Booth.

As Cam laughed uproariously, Booth countered, "Hey, _Wife_…I cannot be blamed for your lecherous ways this time. I'm not the one who keeps waking us up at 3 AM!"

Booth and Brennan grinned at each other like a couple of idiots as Cam interjected, "Okay, you two. The less details I get the better. I would love to know when you're going to let everyone here in on the fact that you're married. I think some of our more…enthusiastic…employees are going to lose their minds over this." Both knew who Cam was referring to.

"Oh, don't worry Cam…we'll tell Angela. Eventually." Brennan laughed. "Actually, we were going to tell her today, but after that little stunt she pulled, she earned herself another week without the lights on."

"In the dark, Bones…in the dark."


	2. Requisite Flashback Chapter I

As I said, this story was intended to be a one-shot over at the Bone Yard, but a few of the lovely reviewers there requested a scene where Angela finds out about their marriage, so I decided to expand on that idea. So, with that in mind, this story is for seel4me, bunnyasylum, nertooold54, and blay67 over at the BY. Enjoy!

As always, I don't own Bones. But I'm adjusting to that fact.

* * *

Flashback, Six Months Ago:

Booth stood on the forensic platform of the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab watching his partner examine what seemed to be the remains of a small child. He hated cases like this, more so than their usual investigations. And it wasn't just because they always reminded him of Parker, which they did…it was simply the waste of such a young, potential-filled life that bothered him mightily.

A casual observer would think that Brennan wasn't the least bit affected by her examination of such a tiny body, but Booth knew better. He could see the slight tremor of her hands, and the way her eyes shone with unshed tears. Compartmentalization may have been her external mantra to anyone else, but she could hide nothing from Booth.

"Do we have anything yet, Bones?" He stepped slightly forward, looking at her and not the body on the exam table.

Brennan sighed and shook her head. "Not yet, Booth. At this point, I can tell you that this is a four year old female, approximately 76 centimeters. She seems to have been well-fed and cared for. Someone is missing her."

"No idea on cause of death?" Booth couldn't even imagine the pain this girl's parents must be feeling.

"No, and probably not until we get the bones cleaned. I'll be better able to examine her then." Brennan snapped off her gloves and looked expectantly at him. "Are you hungry?"

Booth smiled and shook his head. "Temperance Brennan! How can you even ask me that? I'm _always_ hungry!"

Chuckling, she walked past him and headed towards her office. "I had a suspicion. Come on, let me buy you lunch at the diner."

Booth didn't even complain about her alpha female tendency to try and usurp his alpha male tendency to try and pay every single time. He knew that she needed to offer for some reason, so he let it go and followed behind her. "Never let it be said that Seeley Booth ever turned down a free meal."

Brennan let Booth help her with her coat and did a fair job of hiding the eye roll that accompanied his blatant lie. "Uh huh. Sure, Booth."

Later, at their usual table at the Royal Diner, Brennan regarded Booth closely. Although probably unnoticed by most people, his face looked thinner and there were faint, dark smudges under his eyes. For the most part, she didn't like to trust her instincts with other people as far as how they were feeling, but she knew Booth. Reaching across the table to clutch his hand, she questioned him quietly. "Is everything okay, Booth? You look tired."

"Yeah, Bones. I'm okay. I just-" He shook his head, not wanting to broach the subject here in such a public place.

"You're thinking of the baby, aren't you?" Sometimes her innate ability to see deep inside him both shocked and thrilled him. This time, however, he almost wished that she remained blissfully ignorant of his internal drama.

Looking up into her wide eyes, Booth could see that she was sharing the same feelings of loss that he was. _'How could anyone have ever thought this woman was cold and unfeeling?' _he mused.

"I am." He answered quietly, not breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but cases like this…"

"Booth. Please don't be sorry." Brennan's voice was just as quiet, but held a strength of conviction that he knew meant she was determined to talk this out, right there at the diner. "I, too feel the loss whenever we see such a small child. And while I know that it's perfectly natural, it doesn't make it any easier. However…knowing that you're feeling the same is a bit of a comfort."

"For me, too. Really. Thanks, Bones. I don't know what I would do without you."

Brennan smiled softly, never letting go of Booth's hand as she sipped her coffee. "And hopefully you'll never have to find out."


	3. A Little Flashback, A Little Forgiveness

Present Day:

Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth tapped at her computer keyboard, barely stopping her flying fingers to re-read what she was writing. For some reason, since she and Booth had been a couple, her muse had been working overtime and she had completed one book and started on another in the interim. She wasn't sure what exactly about their couple hood had inspired her, but the root was always Booth.

Finally stopping for a break, she smiled to herself. Next month, she and Booth will have officially been together for one year. Aside from her total amazement that she had managed to maintain a relationship (and a healthy, mature relationship at that) for this long, she couldn't believe that they had kept it a secret from everyone but Cam and Director Hacker. And now they were married as well. Shaking her head, she marveled at how easily Booth had been able to convince her that marriage was the next logical step in their relationship. Of course, the circumstances had been less than ideal and truth be told, she wasn't as hard of a sell as she used to be where Booth was concerned.

_Two Months Ago:_

"_Booth!" Brennan ran into the exam room off the emergency area, looking desperate and sick with worry. Seeing Booth sitting sideways on the gurney, legs dangling over the edge of the bed, the tightness that she had been feeling in her chest since receiving the phone call from Charlie that Booth had been shot finally released. "Oh, thank Goodness! I thought…"_

"_Bones, I'm fine. It's just a graze." Booth patted the bed, indicating that he wanted her to sit next to him. "Who called you?"_

"_Charlie. All he said was that you'd been shot and that you were brought here to GW." She leaned into him, careful not to jostle his injury. "What did the doctor say?"_

"_Like I said, babe. It's a graze. Not even any stitches. I'm fine." Booth rubbed soothing circles on her back, waiting for her breathing to return to normal._

"_I just…I hate this. They wouldn't let me in because, apparently, girlfriends are not considered 'family'. I had to get Agent Zhang to run interference so I could sneak in here." _

_Booth considered the fear he had seen on her face and thought about the options before him. On the one hand, he could simply suggest that they establish each other as their health care proxies, thereby effectively avoiding this situation the next time. But on the other hand…nah. Bones would never go for it. _

_Booth moved his arm to encircle her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I know. It's frustrating. But there are some options that we have to avoid this next time."_

"_Such as?" Brennan held her breath. She had a tiny idea of what Booth was going to suggest, since the same options had been running through her mind since the stern-looking ER nurse had refused her entrance into the curtained area earlier. To her own surprise, both options sounded pretty good to her._

"_Well, we could establish each other as our health care proxies. Then they wouldn't have a choice about letting us in to see the other." Booth looked down at the floor when he spoke, not wanting her to see the hope in his eyes. "Or…we could get married."_

"_Hmm." Brennan looked at the floor as well, trying to hide her smile. "Both very feasible options."_

_Booth's head shot up. "What?"_

_Grinning, Brennan grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Oh, I think you heard me."_

"_Really, Bones? You'd-" He gulped, not wanting to babble like an idiot and blow this chance. "You'd marry me to make sure you could see me if I'm hurt?"_

"_No."_

"_No? But..you just said-" _

"_What I said, Booth, was that both seemed like feasible options. I never said that I would marry you just to be able to get to you in an emergency." Placing a hand on the side of his face and forcing him to look her in the eyes, she continued. "I would, however, marry you because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would marry you, even though I don't believe in the archaic history behind it, because I know that you believe in it, and I believe in you. I would marry you because I want to."_

_Leaning over to kiss her, Booth grinned. "I love you, too Bones. You're amazing."_

"_Oh, I know. You're very lucky." She threw him a cheeky smile and kissed him again._

"_You're damn right, I am."_

Smiling again at the memory of their very untraditional proposal, Brennan allowed herself a few moments of self-congratulation. It wasn't often that someone was able to surprise Seeley Booth, and she was rather proud of the shocked look on his face when she agreed, not only to marry him, but to legally take his name. She didn't tell him that the hyphenation of their two surnames actually brought out the girl in her. _Brennan-Booth_. Like their partnership, it just seemed to fit together. It flowed from her lips as if the two names had always belonged together. Like they belonged together.

Her only real regret was that they weren't able to share the good news of their union with anyone else they loved. At first, they were simply trying to protect their work partnership. Director Hacker had been tenacious about trying to find a loophole in the FBI rulebook, but so far had come up with nothing. It was true that Brennan was not, technically, an employee of the FBI, but she was Booth's partner. And that would have to end if anyone knew they were together. Romantic relationships between partners, contractors or otherwise, were absolutely forbidden. So Hacker and Cam were the only friends in on the secret. The guilt of not being able to share her happiness with Angela gnawed at her, but she reconciled that feeling by remembering that Angela herself had dated Wendell for months before sharing the news with Brennan. Granted, marriage was bigger news, but she hoped that her best friend would understand. Eventually.

The subject of her musings suddenly appeared at her office door. Tentatively knocking on the doorframe, Angela inwardly hoped that both Brennan and Booth had forgiven her for the newspaper article that was retracted in this morning's edition.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey, Ang. Come on in, you're forgiven. Really." Brennan gestured towards the chair in front of her desk. "What's up?"

"I just wanted you to know that the retraction for the story I planted appeared this morning. I am really sorry, Bren." Angela still looked mortified, even knowing that she was forgiven.

"I know, I saw it. Thanks, Angela. I just want to forget this ever happened, okay?"

"Done." Angela released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. Booth thought it was hilarious, though. I haven't heard the end of it." Brennan rolled her eyes, grinning at the memory of Booth dancing around their bedroom this morning with a copy of the paper, using it to do an impromptu naked fan dance.

"Yeah, he would be able to find the humor in it. That's what you love about him, right?" Even though she was teetering on the edge of that line again, Angela could never resist a nudge or two.

"He is amusing, I'll give you that much." Brennan deliberately ignored the second part of Angela's statement. While they were still keeping the secret, she couldn't bring herself to even lie about not loving Booth. It seemed…disloyal somehow.

Angela ignored Brennan's dodge and stood to leave. "I really am glad that we're okay, Bren. Really. Do you want to have lunch?"

"Uh, let me check with Booth. He said something this morning about it, but I go with him every day, I think we can ditch him this once." She stood and grabbed Angela in a bear hug, surprising them both. "I really do love you, Ang."

Hugging her back, Angela began to wonder about her friend. _'Something is definitely going on here, she's never this demonstrative.'_

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you around 12:30."

Brennan watched Angela leave the room, the guilty feeling coming back full force. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to keep this secret from everyone, but she hoped that it wasn't much longer.


	4. Requisite Flashback Chapter II Part I

As per request, this chapter will be the flashback that explains how Booth and Brennan got together in the first place. It's entirely told from the past, no present-day frame of reference. And it turned into a massively long chapter, so I broke it up into what is quickly becoming four.

And as always, I do not own Bones. If I did I would hook Cam and Hodgins up just to get back at Angela. I'm petty like that.

* * *

Requisite Flashback Chapter Number Two: Part I

At the sound of her doorbell, Temperance Brennan checked her makeup one last time and rushed to the door to let in her date. Expecting to find a 40 year-old antiquities dealer from Chevy Chase, she instead opened her door to a 39 year-old FBI agent from Philadelphia.

"Booth. What do you want?" She asked, irritated. _'Great, just what I need. My over-protective partner scaring away another date. So much for those biological urges being satisfied tonight.'_

"Hey Bones. You look nice." Booth threw her the requisite charm smile and held a file out to her. "We have a case."

Brennan began pushing him out the still-open door, ignoring his protests. "NO! I am going out tonight, and nothing is going to stop me! I can either call my intern-of-the-week to go with you or it can wait until tomorrow! I _need_ to go out, Booth!" She locked eyes with him, silently pleading with him to understand. _'Hell, it's not like he's going to volunteer to help me out with my sexual frustration. So if I have to rely on second best, or even 142nd best, to take initiative, then so be it.'_

Booth grabbed the doorframe to keep from stumbling in the hallway under Brennan's desperate assault. "Geez, Bones! Alright! You don't have to get so upset about it! What, are you going out with someone special or something?" Internally, Booth prayed that she was just going clubbing with Angela, but he knew that look in her eyes. _'Uh oh…'_

Brennan huffed a laugh. "Special? Not hardly. I barely know him. I just need to go out tonight and get my mind off everything else for awhile. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, Bones. Whatever you say. I'll see you sometime next week, then." Booth turned to walk towards the elevators, shoulders slightly slumped in defeat. He knew exactly why Bones needed to go out. He knew for a fact that it had been awhile since she had satisfied her "biological urges". Too bad she didn't think to ask him, he would have happily volunteered to help her out.

"Wait!" Brennan grabbed at his coat. "What do you mean, next week?"

"Don't you remember? New protocol. You don't do the recovery, whoever does takes care of the field work." Booth regarded her seriously. "You agreed to this when the FBI wanted to yank you out of the field after that Hadosy fiasco a few months ago."

"Damn." Brennan had completely forgotten about that. _'You miss one sentence in a case file and all hell breaks loose'. _Unfortunately for her over-excited sex drive, her date was going to have to wait for a few days. "Alright. Let me call Harold."

Booth snickered as he followed her back into her apartment. "Harold? Seriously?"

Brennan arched an eyebrow. "Yes, _Seeley_. His name is Harold. Now be quiet while I call him and cancel."

Properly chastised, Booth kept his mouth shut as Brennan apologized profusely to Mr. Wonderful, not giving into the urge to make faces and obscene hand gestures at her while she talked.

Hanging up, Brennan glared. "And don't think I don't know what you were thinking of doing the whole time I was on the phone, Booth. You're such a child."

"Wha-?" Booth held one hand to his chest, affixing a shocked look on his face. "I would never!"

Brennan's laughter carried back down the hall from her bedroom, where she had gone to change. "You would and you have. Now go look in my closet for my heavy lined coat. It's cold out there tonight."

"Will do, Bones." Booth opened the hall closet and found the coat in question almost immediately. But it was something else that caught his attention. His brown leather jacket. _'I thought I lost this.' _he thought, pulling it out. _'And it must have been here for awhile, because now it smells like her.' _ Out of habit, he put his hands in the pockets checking for anything else he might be missing. When he felt something, he pulled his hand out and was shocked to find Bones' key ring. The one she used every day. _'She's been wearing my jacket. Today.' _He smiled to himself and placed her keys quietly in the bowl by her door. _'No sense tipping my hand right away.'_

Brennan came out of the bedroom and found Booth holding both her heavy jacket and his brown leather coat._ 'Damn. I love that jacket. It smells like him.' _To Booth she said, "Oh, good. I keep forgetting to tell you that I had your coat. I'm glad you found it. I thought it was all the way in the back of the closet."

"Nah, Bones. Right in front. Thanks for…keeping it. It's my favorite."

"I know." She mumbled under her breath. "No problem. I won't charge you rent this time. I'm ready whenever you are. Let's go."


	5. Requisite Flashback Chapter II Part II

This is a continuation of the last chapter, a flashback to when Booth and Brennan got together as a couple.

As always, Bones isn't mine. Which probably makes my hubby happy as he is sick of hearing about it all the time.

* * *

Requisite Flashback Chapter Number Two: Part II

After Brennan had designated everything at the crime scene that was to go back to the Jeffersonian, it was already after 3 AM. She stood from her crouch over the remains and rubbed her neck. While the recovery hadn't been complicated, the area was covered in small pieces of evidence, requiring hours of painstaking retrieval. Now, every muscle in her body ached, and all she wanted to do was get some sleep before she had to get to the lab and begin examining the body. Nodding to Booth, who was still chatting up the local sheriff, she headed to the SUV to get out of her jumpsuit and sit for the first time in almost 7 hours.

After finally getting settled in the car, Brennan was irritated to see Booth still talking to the locals. She honked the horn impatiently, waving at him in a 'hurry up' gesture. She watched as Booth shook the sheriff's hand, shook his head and started towards her. Opening the door, Booth scolded her. "Bones. Give it a rest. I was trying to get information from the sheriff, not having a coffee klatch. I don't rush you when you do your job, so leave me alone to do mine."

"Booth, we've been here for hours. What could he have told you now that he couldn't 5 hours ago?"

"Brennan. He just got here. I don't know if you recall, but I did introduce you to him. You might remember? You said something snide about his deputies before dismissing him out of hand." Booth slammed his door and started the car, revving the engine in irritation.

"No, I don't remember. I was busy doing my job. _Remember_?" She glared at him as he pealed out of the lot where the body had been found. "And quit driving so fast!"

"Oh, I am incompetent at my job and now I can't drive, either?"

"I never said that! I said to slow down. You're driving like an ass!"

"_I'm_ an ass? Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Little Miss Self Important! Tell you what, if I am such a pain, why don't we agree to keep our mouths shut for the rest of the drive! I'll drop you off at home, you can call _Harold_, he can come right over and then maybe you'll be in a better mood tomorrow!"

Brennan's jaw dropped as she stared at Booth in the dim light of the car. He had never talked to her like that, ever…and she had no idea how to respond. She turned quickly to look out the window, wanting to hide the tears that began pricking at her eyes.

Booth blew a frustrated breath out his nostrils and looked over at Brennan, knowing that he had completely crossed the line. "Dammit. Bones?" She refused to turn her head or even acknowledge that he had spoken. Not that he blamed her.

Brennan knew from the tone of his voice that Booth was sorry. She also knew that he hadn't meant anything that he'd said, but her stubborn streak reared it's head and she was not going to give him an inch.

"Bones. Seriously. I'm sorry. I was way out of line and I apologize. I'm tired and cranky and I never should have taken it out on you." She sniffed and continued to look away from him. "Bones? At least tell me to go to hell or something. Anything would be fine right now."

Something in his tone wrenched her from her internal vow to remain angry. _'Damn him. It's like a verbal charm smile.'_

Brennan slowly turned her head to look at him, hoping that he was watching the road and not her. No such luck. They were stopped at a light, so his entire focus was on her. "Bones?"

"Alright. Apology accepted. And I'm sorry as well. Angela would probably say that I was being a bitch, so I apologize for that as well." Sighing, she broke his intense eye contact and looked out the windshield. The thought of having a fight with Booth had made her sick to her stomach, but not as sick as Booth basically telling her to go get laid. It wasn't because she felt insulted, because that was exactly what she had planned to do this evening before he had shown up. What bothered her about it was that she had wanted him to offer to help her out himself, and the realization startled her. Sure, she had thought of Booth in a sexual manner before, but never like this. As soon as he had made his suggestion, she had been forced to hold her tongue because all she had wanted to do was scream at him, _'The only man I want to go and get laid with is you!!' _ She literally _craved_ him. And she had never been able to say that about another man in her entire life.

"Okay, then. Crisis averted." The tension in Booth's chest relaxed slightly. He absolutely hated fighting with his Bones.

Pulling into the parking garage of her building, Booth wanted to say something to her to make sure that she knew he had been sincere in his apology earlier. But he was at a loss as to what that should be. He turned in his seat and regarded her quietly, waiting for her to open the door. But, as usual, she surprised him.

"Do you want to come up, Booth?"

He shook mentally shook himself and started at her. "I'm sorry? I thought you were going to go get a little sleep."

Brennan gathered her courage and continued. "At this point I'll only get a few hours, and I'll just feel worse than if I hadn't slept at all. I thought that since you'll be in the same boat, you could come up and we could keep each other company."

Booth barely waited a beat before answering her. "Sure, Bones. That sounds like a great idea. What did you have planned to keep us awake? Coffee?"

"No, Booth. Not coffee." Brennan cast him a sideways glance and hopped out of the truck. Booth scrambled to keep up with her, pausing only long enough to grab his overnight bag out of the backseat.

"Bones! Wait up!" She was already in the elevator, looking at him in a way he had never seen before.

"I've waited long enough, Booth." She replied as he managed to sneak in just as the doors closed.

"What?" Booth squeaked, finally getting her meaning and finding himself completely shocked.

Brennan walked towards Booth, backing him into the wall and placing her hands on his hips. "I said I am tired of waiting. I'm tired of trying to figure out when "eventually" is going to happen, I'm exhausted from spending all this time trying to decipher the meaning of "there's someone out there for everyone, you just have to be open enough to see it" and I'm sick and damn tired of waiting for you to jump over that asinine line and kiss me already!"

Brennan didn't even wait for a response from Booth, she simply took his head in her hands, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him for all she was worth. It took him about half a second to respond, and then he was wrapping his arms around her, pulling her hard against his body and pouring every ounce of his true feelings into every second of what was quickly becoming the best kiss of his life.

When air and the sudden lurch of the elevator stopping became a problem, they separated, gasping for breath. Stepping out the doors, Brennan turned and walked backwards towards her front door, beckoning Booth with a 'come here' gesture, one finger crooked in his direction and a smile on her face.

Never let it be said that Seeley Booth didn't know how to follow directions.


	6. Requisite Flashback Chapter II Part III

This is the third chapter of the flashback, and it will probably be the shortest. One more to go, I think. Should be posted tomorrow.

I say that now, until I begin typing and then things just get out of hand.

Bones. Not mine. Makes me sad.

* * *

Requisite Flashback Chapter Number Two: Part III

Booth woke up to the sound of sleet hitting the window, and the feel of a warm body wrapped around his. He sighed and cuddled Brennan closer, enjoying the quiet of the day for a few more minutes. He knew she was going to be irritated that he had let her fall asleep, but he knew she was exhausted, and not just from their earlier activities, although that probably helped wear her out. The recovery earlier had been rough, and she needed to get a little rest in order to do her job effectively, no matter what she thought.

A few minutes later, Brennan began to stir. She knew what the warm, hard surface was where her head lay, and the knowledge made her grin stupidly. 'Finally.' she thought. 'It took us long enough.' As she had predicted, Booth had been a responsive, caring and attentive lover, and she wanted to slap herself for not taking the initiative sooner.

"Mmm. I can't believe we deprived ourselves of this for so long." She murmured, knowing that he was already awake.

Booth grinned at her admission. "Hey, I take full responsibility. I was a chicken."

"Very true. But worth the wait." She smiled up at him. "Good morning, by the way. Or is it afternoon? I know you let me sleep."

"Yeah, it's after 1. But I called Cam and told her that you didn't get done until after 3, so don't worry. And good morning to you, too." He leaned down and kissed her softly. He took a deep breath, and brought up the conversation he had been hoping to avoid since she had dragged him into her apartment and jumped him on her living room floor. "Bones, I think we need to talk."

Brennan's head popped up and she regarded him evenly. "Oh-kay. About what?"

"This morning, what happened. What I said…" Booth inwardly cringed, waiting for her to give him an anthropological or biological reason why he had shouted that he loved her as he made love to her.

Brennan arched an eyebrow. "You didn't mean it?"

"No! I mean, yes! Of course I meant it! I just-"

"You're afraid I'm either going to "it's just a biological urge" you to death or run for the hills?"

"Yeah." His head fell back against the pillows, so he didn't have to look at her face.

Brennan sat up and grabbed his chin, pulling his face to look at her. "Booth. I may not be the most demonstrative woman on the planet, and I may miss a lot of social cues and instincts, but even I know that when a man as wonderful, caring, loving and good tells you that he loves you, you grab hold of that declaration and never let go." She adjusted the sheets to cover herself slightly. "Besides, I love you, too."

Booth sat up and grabbed her, kissing along her slender neck. "You do?"

Laughing, Brennan pushed him away. In her best Roxie voice, she said "Yeah, ya big lug. I do"

Booth's eyebrows shot up almost comically. "Mmmm. I like the Roxie voice. Think Cam will mind if you're not there until 2?"


	7. Requisite Flashback Chapter II Part IV

Okay, so…the whole "how B&B get together flashback thingy" got a little out of hand. I always forget how complicated our favorite non-couple are, and so I got all caught up in the storytelling and…well, I got a little wordy. ;)

This should be the last flashback chapter until the "how they got married" chapter.

Oh, and I still don't own Bones. And if I did, Booth would be wearing that smoking hot purple vest he was sportin' last night every damn week. ;)

* * *

Requisite Flashback Chapter Number Two: Part IV

Brennan walked briskly into the Jeffersonian that afternoon, trying desperately to make it to her office before Angela caught her sneaking in. Although she thought it was silly that some people assigned Angela a preternatural ability to ferret out evidence of sex in just about anyone, Brennan wasn't going to take any chances.

With a sigh she safely reached her office, turning around to close the door behind her and resting her forehead against the cool glass.

"So, what's up, Sweetie?" Brennan jumped a foot in the air and whipped around, finding her best friend sitting smugly on her office sofa with eyebrows raised and a saucy grin on her face. "Have a good morning?"

Brennan recovered quickly. "Not really, Ang. We got done at the crime scene late…or early, actually, and Booth dropped me off for a few hours of sleep. When he came to pick me up I was still exhausted so he called Cam and let me sleep a few more hours. Really exciting." Walking to her desk, she avoided Angela's gaze and dropped the case file with a thump. "Actually, I really wish I hadn't slept so long, I need to get to work on those remains."

"Oh really? So that's why Agent Drop Dead Gorgeous called Cam for you? And I was hoping that you finally broke your sex fast."

"I was going to, last night. But Booth showed up with the case and I had to cancel my date." Brennan looked Angela in the eye, the fact that she was finally telling the truth making it easier.

"Oooh, you had to break a date for this? Anyone I know?"

"Harold Mitchner. He owns a couple of antique shops I frequent."

"Harold? Ew, Bren. I can't imagine that would be a name I would be comfortable calling out in the heat of passion."

Brennan couldn't help but laugh, thinking of Booth's teasing the night before. "Booth made fun of his name, as well."

"Yeah, like he has room to talk about odd names." Angela never failed to disappoint when Brennan needed backup.

"I said the same thing to him. He wasn't amused."

Angela giggled. "No, I can't imagine he was. So, where is Tall, Dark and Studly this fine afternoon?"

Brennan tried to sound casual. "Probably at the office following some leads. He said he'd be by later."

"Who is going to be by later?" Booth stood in the doorway tapping a file on his hip, trying to look innocently at Brennan and failing miserably.

"Booth! Don't sneak like that! You scared the hell out of me!" Angela clutched her heart and stood up. "I don't like the whole sniper-trained sneaky-pants thing. I have a delicate constitution!" Angela started to breeze by Booth, making to leave the office. "Now I need to go get a cup of coffee and restart my heart. Have fun, you two." And with a wave, she was gone.

"She is a trip, Bones. Did she give you the third degree when you came in?" Booth shook his head at Angela's retreating back.

Brennan wrinkled her head in confusion. "Third degree of what?"

"Never mind." Booth closed the office door behind him and sat down on the sofa. "We need to talk, Bones."

She immediately heard the seriousness of his words, and got up to sit next to him. "What is it? Is it bad?"

"It's not good. I talked to Hacker when I got into work today." When Brennan tried to speak, he cut her off. "I know, we agreed to keep this quiet for awhile, but I needed to find out what the exact rules are about partners and personal relationships. So I explained everything to Hacker. He was actually really great about it, but after looking into it, he told me that the rules are very specific. Field agents and their partners, no matter their employer, cannot work together if they are involved in a personal relationship. No ifs, ands or buts." Booth rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "We're either going to have to stop being partners or keep this a secret from everyone."

"I notice that "break up" wasn't one of the options." Brennan tried for a smile, but it wasn't quite reaching her eyes.

"That's because it isn't an option, Bones. Never even considered it." Booth looked her in the eye, gaze never wavering.

She returned his gaze. "Glad to hear it. But now that Andrew knows, won't he report us?"

"No, believe it or not. He's of the mind that it's a stupid rule…and he is also not wild about breaking up the most successful team on the East Coast. So he's suggesting that we keep it quiet for awhile and he'll try to find a way around the rule." Booth was floored when Hacker had made his suggestion, thinking the man was going to immediately sever their partnership. When he didn't, Booth had practically kissed him.

"Wow. I'm impressed. He must really like you. Not that I blame him, you're pretty likeable." Brennan rested a hand on his knee, careful to keep watch for anyone passing by. Refocusing her attention, she continued. "So, we have to keep our relationship from everyone? Even Angela?"

"Especially Angela. I know she's your best friend, and I really do love her, but she is not exactly discreet. Hopefully we won't have to sneak around for long, and then we can make out on your sofa, just like in my fantasies." Booth wiggled his eyebrows and tapped her knee with his. "I'm really sorry about this whole thing, Bones. I really am."

"Not the whole thing, right? I mean-"

"No! Of course not!" Booth slid closer to her, wanting to hold her but restraining himself with great difficulty. "I would never regret what we have. I love you more than anything. I'm just sorry that we can't shout it from the rooftops like I want to."

Sighing, Brennan lay back against the sofa, swinging her feet to the coffee table. "So now what?"

_Present Day:_

Sitting on the floor of his wife's office with a month's worth of paperwork spread around him, Booth thought back to that weekend a year ago when he and Brennan had finally quit dancing around and admitted their feelings. He couldn't believe that they had been together for an entire year without anyone knowing, and even more amazing to him was Bones' agreeing to marriage with almost no fight whatsoever. Granted, the near miss he had scared her to death, and not being able to get into see him at the hospital had driven her crazy…but she gave up what she considered to be a core belief to make him happy. And, he hoped, it made her happy as well.

Suddenly, he heard the distinctive tapping of high heels heading his way. And, if he was any judge of cadence, the feet in those shoes sounded angry.


	8. The Big Reveal

Sorry this update has taken so long. The end of November is the busiest time of year for me. My wedding anniversary, my son's birthday and Thanksgiving all fall next week. Busy, busy, busy.

But since I never wanted this story to go more than 10 chapters I'll be wrapping things up soon. Maybe 11 or 12 chapters now, since I've dug myself a flashback hole I can't get out of gracefully. In any case, it's getting close to time for everyone to find out about our dynamic duo's relationship. Enjoy, and thanks for the lovely reviews.

I don't own Bones. Mores the pity.

* * *

The Big Reveal

Booth closed his eyes briefly in anticipation of the entrance of the owner of the angry stilettos. When she finally came into view, he let out a relieved breath and smiled.

"What's going on, Camille?"

"Seeley! I can't take this anymore!" Cam threw herself onto Brennan's sofa and huffed in frustration. "Angela will not let up on the questions, and I think that even Hodgins is on to you two. It's getting in the way of my regular work."

Booth got up and sat next to Cam, leaning into her slightly. "I really am sorry, Cam. You know that Bones and I wouldn't be putting you through this voluntarily. If it weren't for that stupid rule-"

"I do know, Booth. I do. And I wish there were something I could do. I'm sorry; I know this is harder on you and Temperance. Not being able to share your happiness with the closest to you…that must be excruciating."

"Yeah, it's not a picnic. Especially knowing how angry Angela is going to be. This is really going to hurt her, and I see no way around it." Booth leaned back and ran his hand over his face. "I just wish-" His thought was halted by his cell ringing.

"Booth. Yes, sir?" He paused, listening intently as he suddenly shot up from the sofa. "We'll be right there!"

"What is it, Booth? Is something wrong?" Cam stood up and followed him from the office.

"No, I think everything is finally right. Where's Bones? Hacker wants to see us right now."

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick." Brennan twisted her hands in her lap as they sat in Booth's SUV in the parking structure of the Jeffersonian.

"I know, babe. Believe me, I know. After all this time…worried that they were going to split us up, hiding how we feel from the people who mean the most to us, it should be a relief. But all I can think is that they're going to hate us." Booth reached across the console and grabbed her hand, holding it tighter than he intended. "I just can't believe that after all this, Hacker did what he did. For us. I'm still floored."

Brennan nodded mutely, thinking back to their meeting with Booth's boss. Hacker had called them in to tell them that, although the Board had discovered their marriage, they would be keeping their partnership intact…in no small part due to the ADD's interference. Andrew Hacker was a good man, but even she didn't imagine that he would finally tire of all the bureaucracy and threaten to quit his job if the board gave Brennan and Booth any trouble about their relationship. The fact that they had a 98% conviction/confession rate sealed the deal, but they were officially on probation for a year, with mandatory twice-weekly sessions with Sweets as their punishment.

"A year. We could have told everyone right away had we known." Booth opened his door and walked to the passenger side, opening his wife's door and offering her his hand. "Let's get this over with, love. It'll be like ripping off a band-aid, but the sooner we do this, the sooner they can start to forgive us."

Brennan hopped out of the car and reluctantly followed Booth inside. Once in the lab proper, they could see everyone concerned congregated on the platform. Angela was standing with her arms crossed, looking peeved. Cam and Hodgins were quietly talking, heads together, and shooting glances at the other two members of their group. For their part, Max and Russ simply looked confused.

"Tempe!" Russ called, walking down the stairs and sweeping his sister up into a hug. "What is so important that we all had to high-tail it down here right away?"

Max stepped up and embraced his daughter, nodding at Booth as well. "I think I have some idea. I still have some old contacts I keep up with." He winked at Booth and smiled, making Booth rock back on his heels in shock.

"You _knew_?" He gasped, waiting for the old criminal to take a swing at him. "Max, we never-"

"I know, boy. Don't worry about it. Like I said, I have contacts. And I don't hold anything against you. Either of you." Max smiled at Brennan, who looked equal parts relieved and nauseous.

"Thanks, Dad." Brennan hugged him again, finally turning to the rest of the group. "There's something we have to confess to you all. Booth and I, that is…"

"Tempe!"

Brennan turned at the sound of her nickname, the relief fading as she recognized the voice calling her. "Sully?!?"

Tim Sullivan marched into the lab, smiling and heading straight for his former girlfriend. Stopping in front of her and looking at everyone gathered, his smile wilted a bit as he took in the scene. "Wow, all this for me?" he joked, trying to take Brennan into an embrace.

"No, not at all." Booth finally found his voice. "Bones and I were just going to explain some things to our family here. You're welcome to stay and listen, if you'd like." Booth leaned slightly into Brennan as he said "our family", leaving no confusion as to what he meant.

Sully looked at Booth, who was looking at Brennan, who was looking back at Sully with a shocked expression. "Tempe? Is something going on?"

Brennan had finally had enough. "Okay!" She turned away from Sully, grabbed Booth by the hand, and addressed her family and co-workers. "Everyone listen up! Booth and I have been seeing each other for about a year. We couldn't tell anyone because the FBI would have broken up our partnership, so we've kept it quiet. We've also kept quiet the fact that we were married two months ago. I am sorry that we couldn't tell any of you, especially you, Ang." She finally exhaled, looking directly at her best friend with a mix of trepidation and fear. "But this is how we had to handle it in order to stay together professionally. I hope that you can all understand."

Brennan and Booth were immediately surrounded by their friends; hugs, kisses and congratulations abounding. Even Sully managed to shake Booth's hand and laugh at him for waiting so long. But Brennan's joy at finally getting their incredible secret off her chest was dampened by the fact that as soon as she had finished her little speech, Angela had turned on her heel and run off the platform for her office, never looking back.

Booth looked toward Angela's office and nodded at his wife. "You want to go talk to her alone?"

Brennan sighed. "I think I had better. I knew she was going to be angry, but-"

"Dr. B." Hodgins grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I know you're worried, but Ang loves you. She just wants you to be happy, and obviously Booth makes you happy. She'll get over it, I promise you. Just be honest with her and let her vent on you a little. She's got a forgiving heart."

"Thanks, Jack." Brennan hugged him briefly and headed toward her friend's office, trying to keep the tears at bay.

When she entered Angela's office, she could hear her sniffling. She was sitting on her couch, turned away from the door.

"Ang?"

"I don't really want to talk to you right now." Angela turned even further away from Brennan, determined to stand her ground.

Brennan sat down next to her, trying not to break down herself. "Please, Angela. Please. You have to understand, out of all the people we couldn't tell, you were the one person I wanted to tell the most. You're my best friend and it hurt me not to be able to share this with you. You have to believe me." She gave up the pretense of holding it together and began sobbing. "I…I just don't know…I don't know what I'll do if-"

Sitting with her back to Brennan, Angela felt her resolve begin to crumble. She knew that her friend was the most honest, straightforward person in the world and for her to have kept up this deception for as long as she did, it had to have worn on her.

Finally turning to look at Brennan, Angela sniffed again. "I should be really pissed at you."

"You should. I don't blame you if-'should'?" Brennan let a bit of hope creep into her voice.

"Yes, 'should'. But I'm not. I am hurt, yes. Mostly hurt that you didn't trust me with this, but I think I understand. I know…I can be a little, um….overenthusiastic, when it comes to you and Booth. I fully acknowledge that. But you still should have told me." Angela grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. "But I do forgive you. I love you, Bren. I love Booth. It would be very hard for me to hold a grudge against two of my favorite people on the planet." She pulled back and smiled. "You can come in now, Booth."

Booth sheepishly poked his head in the door. "Everything okay now? No bloodshed?"

Angela laughed and brushed a lock of hair back off Brennan's forehead. "No, no bloodshed. But we're going to have a talk, mister. You can't just drag my best friend away and marry her without me. I need details…pictures, whatever you've got!"

Booth chuckled, fully entering the office and running a soothing hand along his wife's back. "You alright, love?"

"I'm fine now, Seeley. Really." Brennan smiled again. "I'm lucky to have Angela as a friend." She placed her hand over his and squeezed.

"Awww! That's so sweet! I can't believe I've missed a whole year of this!" Angela practically giggled like a schoolgirl at their interaction. "I really am pissed that I missed the wedding, though. I need details!"

Booth looked at Brennan and nodded. "Actually, Angela…we were hoping that you would be amenable to helping us arrange a more elaborate ceremony with all of our friends and family in attendance. We want to do it right, with our loved ones there."

"Really, sweetie? Oh, I'll definitely help! Oh, you need a dress and I need a new dress and we need to call florists and find somewhere to have the ceremony and-"

"Angela!" Booth boomed, trying to calm Hurricane Angela momentarily. "We can do all that soon. Right now, we just want to go celebrate the news with everyone. Okay?"

"Right, right…" Angela jumped up and took Brennan's hand, leading her out of the office. "Lets go have some drinks in celebration!"

Brennan looked back at Booth as Angela dragged her away. She mouthed _I love you _as Booth laughed, returned the sentiment, and followed them out into the lab.


	9. Raise Your Glasses For Love

So I found some time to update this story one more time before the busy holiday week. I wanted to let the Squints share in some B&B love and explain why Sully showed up rather unexpectedly.

Plus, I am just feeling the love after last night's episode. I adore Pops Booth. They need to have him back soon.

One more, I don't own Bones. But if I did, I would be very proud of Foot in the Foreclosure. Excellent episode.

* * *

Raise Your Glasses For Love

After more hugs, squeals and kisses all around, the entire group decided to head to Founding Fathers for some celebratory drinks. Booth, feeling generous, even invited Sully to join them.

Standing at the head of the table, Angela raised her champagne glass. "Everyone! Since I was deprived the honor of a toast at the actual wedding, I am taking this opportunity to say a few words. So shut up and listen." She waited for everyone to look her way.

"Temperance Brennan has been my best friend for ten years. When I first met her, she was uptight, quiet and completely devoid of social graces."

"Gee, thanks Ang." Brennan muttered, ducking her head.

"It's true, sweetie. Just let me elaborate." Angela smiled and continued. "And then, six years ago, something monumental happened. A force of nature strolled into our shiny, clean and boring lab and turned everything upside down. And it didn't hurt that the force of nature had a fantastic ass and pecs to die for."

"Gee, thanks Ang!" Booth echoed Brennan with a chuckle.

"Both of you, shush! Anyway…at first, Bren resisted the undeniable magnetic pull of this force. Resisted it with everything she had. She hid behind reason and logic, ignoring the fact that she was completely caught up in a whirlwind of passion and trust and caring that only Special Agent Seeley Booth could create for her. But I saw it. We all did. And even though there were stumbling blocks along the way..." She spared an apologetic glance at Sully, who only smiled and nodded. "Neither of them could deny the pull any longer. And although the situation was far from perfect, and they had to hide what they had even from those who loved them most, the important thing to remember is that we all knew where the pull would lead them. Right here, in this moment…in love and together. A united, unstoppable force of nature that those of us here can only be grateful to be a small part of. So, I would like everyone to raise their glasses and join me in congratulating Temperance and Seeley in this new phase of their very complicated, very rocky and very romantic journey to finally reach each other and unite as one. And let me just add…it's about freakin' time!!"

Everyone echoed Angela's sentiment, each drinking deeply from their glasses and cheering when Booth leaned over and kissed Brennan deeply. Angela took her seat after accepting hugs from both her friends, a huge, contented smile on her face.

Hodgins watched the interaction of everyone at the table, glad to see that his friends could finally be outwardly affectionate with each other without hiding it. He had suspected something was going on with Booth and Brennan for quite sometime, that opinion solidified by a glimpse of Brennan's wedding rings on a necklace around her neck that had happened to slide out of her blouse one day when she was bending over some remains. He hadn't wanted to say anything to Angela in case he was wrong, but he did throw some hints at Cam, who acted strangely when he mentioned that Booth and Brennan seemed closer lately. At first he attributed Cam's reaction to jealousy, but he now knew it was because their boss had known what was going on and hadn't wanted to let on. His respect for Cam increased exponentially, knowing that she had held onto such an amazing secret for so long without giving it away. And now that the secret was out, Hodgins felt compelled to say a few words himself.

Standing, he tapped his champagne glass with a fork. "Attention, please!" Everyone stopped and looked at Hodgins expectantly. "I know that I am not the best man, but I feel compelled to say a few words to the happy couple in any case." Booth nodded at him with a smile, glad that Hodgins took the initiative.

"I once spent over 13 hours in a car, buried under six feet of gravel with this amazing woman sitting to my left." He paused, looking at Brennan for approval. She smiled slightly, understanding where he was going with the story. "The entire time we were down there, I was in pain and I was losing hope. But not only did Dr. B. save my life with some nifty surgery-on-the-fly, she saved my sanity as well. She pushed and prodded and encouraged me to hold on, to come up with another way for us to stay alive long enough for Booth to save us." Booth looked at Hodgins with surprise. "That's right, Booth. No matter how grim things looked, no matter how low our air got, Brennan never lost faith in your ability to find us and get us out of there. I told her that she had faith in you and she disagreed. We argued about the definition of faith, and she told me something I've never forgotten. I quote: _"Faith is an irrational belief in something that's logically impossible. Over time, I've seen what Booth can do. It's not faith." _ And she was absolutely right. She didn't have faith, _she knew_. She believed, and I had no choice but to believe right along with her. We all had no choice. For a long time, we were wrapped up in only the science side of our jobs. We relied solely on what we could prove in our beakers and slides and machines, blissfully ignoring that the world around us relied on much more than that. But you, Booth…you showed us that there is so much more to life than that which we could measure with a slide rule. And you did the most amazing thing of all. You looked at this reserved, measured, logical, broken woman and saw the possibilities in her. The passion, the caring and the enormous love that she had been hiding all those years, and you pulled it out of her. Sometimes kicking and screaming, but still…" Hodgins laughed softly, taking in the tears in Brennan's eyes and the awe in Booth's, and continued. "You did what none of us could do alone, or without you. You made us a family. And I, for one, will be forever grateful to you for that. And for what you've done for Temperance…there are no words. So, I'll simply say thank you." Raising his own glass, Hodgins whispered, "To Seeley Booth. A good man, a good father, a good cop. And a wonderful friend."

Wiping their collective eyes, everyone joined in the toast. Booth set his glass down and did something he usually hated to do. He gave Hodgins a guy hug.

"Dammit, Hodgins. Now I can't threaten to shoot you anymore."


	10. Denouement

_**It occurred to me after re-reading the last chapter that I still had not explained Sully's presence in the lab. Whoops. I got a little caught up in the sentiment and completely forgot. Sorry about that. I will cover that in this last chapter, though.**_

_**That's right. This is it. I actually only intended this to be a one-shot to begin with, so expanding it was never my wish. But hey…you never get exactly what you wish for.**_

_**Thanks to the usual suspects for the excellent reviews and input. As always, I am indebted beyond words.**_

_**I don't own Bones or any of the characters herein. God, it's depressing to just type that.**_

* * *

Denouement

After another round of hugs and laughter and several retellings of the wedding ceremony (in Massachusetts, during a case, at a justice of the peace), everyone was feeling loose and more than a little tipsy. Watching Sully speaking animatedly to his wife, Booth finally got up the courage to ask him why he was there in the first place.

"So, Sul. What brings you back to DC?" Booth pasted an innocuous smile on his face, hoping the answer he was about to receive was just as innocuous.

Sully wasn't stupid. He had been waiting for this question since he walked into the lab that morning. "Well, to be honest, I came to see Tempe. I had something I wanted to ask her."

Every muscle in Booth's body tensed at the same time, including the one that was currently holding his jaw shut. He simply raised an eyebrow, indicating that the other man continue.

Sully reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture. He turned it around, showing a photo of a beautiful blond woman holding a tiny baby. "This is my wife, Gretchen and my daughter Charlotte."

Relieved and smiling a true and full-on charm smile, Booth took the picture and looked closely. "They're gorgeous, Sully. Really. Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Booth. I can't believe I was lucky enough to convince Gretchen to marry me, and having Charlie…there's just no words." Sully grinned and took another peek at his family before passing the photo on to Angela, who cooed delightedly over the baby. "Anyway, the reason I wanted to see Tempe…and by extension, you…was to ask if you two would be interested in being Charlie's godparents."

Brennan turned a shocked look to Booth, who was still grinning stupidly. "Well, what about your families?" Booth had to ask him. "Shouldn't they be your first choice?"

Sully shook his head, sadly. "Gretchen lost her parents when she was very young and has no siblings. And my parents…they're both in a nursing home, and unable to care for a child. And since I don't have any other relatives, our options are limited. But I mean that in a good way."

"Sully, I appreciate the sentiment, I really do. But…why us?" Brennan was truly confused.

Smiling again, Sully answered. "Look, Tempe…I knew when we were dating how Booth felt about you." Booth moved to protest, but Sully cut him off. "Don't even bother to deny it, Booth. When I asked you for advice on how to get Tempe into bed-"

"You did not!" Brennan gasped, laughing. "Oh no, I'll bet you _loved_ that, Booth!"

"Both of you, shut up." Booth rubbed his temples, trying not to lose his temper. "Anyway, go on with what you were saying, please…"

"_Anyway_, the point is, there is no two people I trust more to protect and nurture Charlie should the unthinkable happen. You're two sides of the same coin and my baby girl would get the best of both worlds with the two of you. You know what I mean?"

Booth nodded, taking in Brennan's wondrous look and her hand in his. "Sul, we'd be honored to be Charlotte's godparents. Really."

Sully nodded and released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Thank you. Thank you both. I appreciate it."

"And hey…maybe someday you two can give Charlotte a playmate!" Angela grinned at Booth and Brennan, eyebrows wiggling.

"Maybe someday." Booth smiled, trying not to sound too hopeful. He laced his fingers through Brennan's, kissing her palm. "When Bones is ready, of course."

Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth softly, then leaned into his neck and whispered something in his ear.

"What?!? We're having a baby?!?" Booth was floored, and everyone started cheering and clapping, and more hugs and handshakes were passed around.

Temperance took her husband's face in her hands and smiled the smile she had just for him. "In seven months, we're going to be parents. Are you happy?"

Booth grabbed his Bones and pulled her into a loving hug, kissing the top of her head and grinning. "Babe, I couldn't be happier if I were twins!"

Brennan pulled away from Booth and grinned. "And speaking of twins…."

* * *

_**Well, that's it. I might go ahead and do a sequel, but right now I am working on three other stories and have sort of overextended myself. But once the muse strikes, you never know what will happen.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my cousin, Charlotte. I miss you every day, kiddo.**_

_**Thanks for reading, everyone.**_


End file.
